


My Big Fat Ineffable Wedding

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Footnote fettish, Footnotes, I've loved this book since I was in middle school, It's finally getting the atention it deserves, M/M, Marriage, The four horsemen aprove of Crowley and Aziraphale change my mind, They're linked by the way, Years Later, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: To have 8 people at their wedding was a surprise, it was 8 more than they were expecting.





	My Big Fat Ineffable Wedding

Crowley and Aziraphale didn't expect anyone to show up at their wedding. They hadn’t exactly sent out any formal invitations as the thing had been a spontaneous decision decided only a week before the event and only a few short weeks after the Armageddon that wasn't had been prevented. They hadn't invited any mortals along, as inviting four children with no recollection of the event along would probably raise some eyebrows and the same went for the descendant of an oracle and her technically challenged friend. Neither heaven nor hell seemed to approve of their union so their superiors and co-workers were out of the question for showing up, and if they did it certainly wouldn't be to congratulate them. And it’s not as if they had told anyone about their decision, but a marriage between an angel and a demon is a thing of which word spreads very quickly, buy the morning of the wedding all of the supernatural underbelly knew, and knew to steer clear of it if they wanted to keep their jobs.

But to have exactly 8 people at their wedding was a shock. It was 8 more than they expected.

It had been set up in the park, an arch of flowers that Crowley had twice tried to burn, rows of empty folding chairs, which several ducks expecting scraps from the two patrons soon occupied.

Crowley had made a show of looking at his watch and making sure the wedding took place at exactly 3:16, and then they had walked down the aisle, Crowley in his sharpest suit, which was not all that different from the suit he wore every day, but seemed to have a faint scale like pattern if Aziraphale squinted too harshly. His good cufflinks, the silver snakes, were fiddled with half as much as the demon straightened and straightened his tie before snapping at Aziraphale that no he wasn't nervous and he had no clue where the angel could have gotten the idea. 

Aziraphale wore a suit which was also not so different than his normal attire, but was considerably newer than most of his wardrobe as Crowley had forced the angle to buy something he wouldn't be so attached to if it was ruined.

There was no priest, as Crowley’s safety had been taken into account, but they could make do with no one there and were planning too. Admittedly the wedding wouldn't be legal in the purely mortal sense of the word, but they were sure to outlive any laws about the matter. 

After they said their vows to a blessed, damned, oh who cares, union and sealed it with a kiss they were congratulated by a very familiar group of five.

War clapped Crowley on the shoulder with a grip that no woman of her stature had any right to have, a wild grin in her eyes as he long red hair fell in bouncing tresses around her waist, the presence of a blade at her belt does not startle neither angel nor demon.

“Never thought you’d actually get it together and ask him to marry you.” She grinned at Crowley who muttered something about regretting everything about that summer he spent in Paris in 1965.[[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588957#work_endnotes)] She laughed, brushing off his cutting remark and congratulating Aziraphale for dealing with such a jerk for 6,000 years, though it should be noted she used considerably ruder words than ‘jerk’. Famine smiled at both of them that sharp dangerous smile that paled in comparison to the smile Crowley flashed right back.

“Raven, good to see you, it's been an age. You’ve moved on from simply starving second and third world countries is the word on the street, founded a couple big companies built on empty calories.”

“Took a leaf out of your book Crowley,” The sharply dressed man smiled, tilting his head to the side in a way that endeared you to this dangerous man, his arms crossed in front of his chest radiated power. “Decided I wasn't being creative enough in my methods.” 

A thin pale figure clasped Aziraphale’s hand in their own, their lank white hair hung around a face of sunken skin of a slight green tint. An aurora of smoke hung about their lithe frame, the air around them takes on a sickening tint.

“Mr. White, I wasn't expecting you here my dear boy.” The figure shrugged and flashed a slight smile, his eyes empty and blank yet sparking with life.

“I wasn't here in the beginning to see you two dance around each other, but War told me enough that I had to come congratulate you two.”

The next man to congratulate them was tall, and always seemed as if he was about to blow away with the next gust of wind, despite his frailness and leafy frame he had a booming voice that commanded respect.

“It’s good to know one thing hasn't changed since I retired, you two are still the love sick fools you were back in the 16th century.”

“Pestilence old boy! I was under the impression you were retired and were keeping yourself out of the mortal realm.” Aziraphale gushed, and the tall man’s eyes twinkled, once old shop partners they had grown close back in the day, Pestilence sickening anyone who even dared to attempt to buy a book. Nowadays Crowley was more than adept at scaring off people trying to buy his books, be it in human form or snake form.

“No, no, I retired from the horsemen, there are still a few places that I can dwell, I’ve only been able to take physical form again recently though. Between hyper mutagenic super bugs making their entrance and this odd group of humans that don’t trust vaccines I’ve been making quite a resurgence. I’ve made it my task to resurrect measles to kill some time.” Aziraphale laughed and shook his head and Crowley chimed in with a decidedly snide comment about mortals I will leave out for the sake of our readers.

“Pestilence surely you’re not to take back your spot as a horsemen my friend?” The tall man chuckled and shook his head looking down at the angel with a fond glint in his eyes.

“No, these anti-vaxers as they call themselves will kill themselves off soon enough, not the smartest lot. I doubt I will ever be able to take back my place among the horsemen, nor would I want to take the job from Pollution, he’s made quite a few major strides despite being a youngling. Not to mention War has taken quite a shine to him.” The man cast a glance to the woman in question who in response flashed him a smile men would fight for.[[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588957#work_endnotes)]

A tall figure in dark pants and a dark leather jacket stepped forward. His head was still covered by a helmet but neither the angel nor the demon took offence to it. He stepped forward and grasped each of their hands in turn with a firm shake. He stepped back, instead of offering words he simply nodded, which from him was a world of approval.

Aziraphale could not help the smile on his lips at this and Crowley couldn't help the smile on his own lips at seeing the angel smile.

The last attendee of the wedding was a man in grey, or was it a woman. They were tall, no short, no they were rather average height. They had a skin that was dark as the deepest night and light as the brightest star, an odd blend of all the races, yet not quite any of them. And if their face and feet[[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588957#work_endnotes)] had been covered by wings, with a third set ruffling against the seat, who was to say. 

And if they had been accompanied by their son and a strange ethereal spirit shifting on their shoulders who was to say. 

All I can say is they sat in the very last row of seats and smiled, and disappeared before they could be approached.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This was not in fact true, he enjoyed a rather lovely glass of wine and a plate of escargot in July.  
> [2] And had  
> [3] Fun fact! Feet in the bible was usually a word that was a stand in for balls.  
> [4] Thank you for the title Zara  
> [5] You just went to check to see where footnote 4 was, but it doesnt exist.


End file.
